A Year Of Longing
by lovemesomehp
Summary: One-Shot!   Kurt and Blaine have been apart for a year.   Why? And what happens when they find themselves seated in a familiar coffee shop.


It had been a year; neither boy knew how it'd happened. One moment they were smiling together, they were the things that completed each boy. Yet here they sat, a year after they're break up, in the Lima Bean the overly familiar coffee shop in Ohio. The pain from the break up coming out in both of them. They stared at each other for a long time before finally, one boy said something,

"You broke me." Three simple words that hurt the other. The same way it had hurt a year earlier. But how did the two boys get to this point? They both remembered that day, the things that had happened. Kurt Hummel had cheated on him. The one person in the universe who he thought he could trust. Kurt had his heart, his soul. Kurt was all that mattered back then. As much as Blaine tried to push it away, and as hard as he tried to move on, He kept looking for the porcelain-skinned boy in all of them. He had failed many time, he had finally come to terms with the fact that. There was no one like Kurt, and this brings us to the current situation.

"I don't know how many times you want me to apologize Blaine, I know I broke you. I broke myself in the process. You're all that ever made me smile. I miss you…"

"Kurt it doesn't matter how much you miss me, if I were here to talk about how much we miss each other. I'm afraid we would be here forever."

"What are we here to talk about Blaine? You never did specify."

"I don't know. I needed to see you, it became too much. I only ever thought of you, and when I couldn't find someone else as wonderful as you. I stopped looking I have up on love. Just like you gave up on us."

Kurt looked away from Blaine, fighting back the tears he knew were coming. He couldn't cry in front of Blaine, not right now. Not while they were talking about… well he wasn't sure what this was all about. He still hadn't gotten an answer as to why was here. Sitting in the coffee shop with his ex-boyfriend. The boyfriend he thought of everyday, and dreamed of every night. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the thoughts of the curly haired boy who he still loved after all this time. Kurt thought of that night, the night he cheated on the only man he will ever love.

He walked into the apartment with Sam Evans, the boy he had a very short crush on in high school. Sam now worked at his fathers' garage. Well it was Finn's now, but it would always be his fathers'. Sam had gotten taller, and the boy was defiantly fit. His blonde hair still being dyed with lemon juice. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him, he hadn't seen much of New Directions in a few years, he and Blaine went to New York together for school, but everyone seemed to be going in different places. Upon seeing Sam he had gotten such a thrill, just the thought of him hanging out with someone he was so close to in his younger days. When Sam invited back to his place for drinks and possible Skype with the gang Kurt jumped at the chance. But after a few to many tequila shots, Kurt found him self wound in Sam's tight embrace, rolling around on his bed, making the noises that only Blaine could bring out of him. After the clothes were gone Kurt didn't remember a thing. His first thought was to hide it from Blaine, but he knew that would just make things worse. He needed to own up to what he'd done.

-

Blaine had never forgotten how it felt when Kurt told him what happened with Sam, he didn't think he ever would. The biggest part of him died that night. Why he was sitting across from Kurt now was a secret to him as much as it was to the other boy. His heart still hurt from that night, but his heart and his body craved for Kurt's touch once more, he needed the feel of him beneath him. Warm and fragile, Sweet but aggressive. Blaine loved Kurt still he hadn't stopped loving him. Kurt was his reason to live. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had sung. Kurt was the song in his heart. He needed that song back, he stood up from the table and sat closer to Kurt. Pulling the slender boy into his arms. He sighed contently, his break shaking as he contemplated what to do next. But he didn't need to wonder, or think of what to do next. His body knew what he wanted before he did and he pulled slightly out of Kurt's embrace and kissed him. After all the shit that happened he still felt the sparks, his body was fluttering with un-said words from the past year.

"Kurt I love you, I never stopped loving you. I need you Kurt, I-I forgive you for what you did. If you forgive me for being such an idiot about this. Kurt Hummel will you be my boyfriend again? "

"Y-yes Blaine, of course. Why do you always feel the need to ask? "

The two boys sat in the coffee shop for what seemed like forever. Just holding one another, they didn't need to say anything at all. Because they both knew. Love was all they needed.

_A/N ; So, no idea where this came from.  
>Turned out pretty interesting.<br>3 I love you all! – Lizz._


End file.
